Flawless
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: I couldn’t help but realize how flawless he was as he held me with such care and devotion. There was no correction to anything he ever did. Post Twilight. Bella’s POV. R&R please.


**Flawless**

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Okay, so I have seen Twilight three going on four times and I am infatuated with it! And Robert Pattinson is sexy beyond belief! Anyway, according to my poll, this story was tied with Stalker for HSM, so I will write that one after this one. If you saw Twilight and you loved it just as much as I did, then read and PLEASE review this! **

**Summary: ****I couldn't help but realize how flawless he was as he held me with such care and devotion. There was no correction to anything he ever did. Post Twilight. Bella's POV. R&R please.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Just like perfection  
needs no correction  
like no other  
absolutely _

_  
Just like perfection  
Needs no correction  
Like no other  
Absolutely flawless  
Flawless  
Flawless_

_- The Ones_

--

It was about a month after prom. I was on my summer break and my broken leg bothered me more than ever before. Every time my leg was itchy, I would go crazy because I couldn't scratch it, no matter how hard I tried to. When I would get a little sweaty, it would feel sticky and since I wasn't allowed to take my cast into the shower, I couldn't bring my broken leg into the water to un-stick against my skin. I couldn't wait until my leg was better and I could take that huge cast off. It took up half my leg and I didn't like that everyone, especially Charlie, was hovering over me like I was some dainty and fragile person. But to a certain vampire that I was in love with, I was fragile no matter how strong I pretended to be.

I sighed as I waited impatiently for Edward to come in my bedroom through my window. The time was almost eleven thirty at night and I was getting anxious that he wasn't going to come. He had been coming over every night to come and stay with me and help aid my every whim. During the day, he did try to make things up to Charlie for what happened. Charlie has softened up a little bit, but he is still very unsure if he is still trustworthy. The typical father concerns of their daughter dating. If anything, he should be concerned that his daughter is dating a hundred and eight year old vampire who just physically looks seventeen. Charlie would have a fit if he found out.

I jumped in utter surprise when Edward came in through my window faster than I even expected. His speed was something I still had to get used to. When he saw me sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for him to come, he smiled my favorite crooked smile and he moved closer to my bed. How he didn't know how much he dazzles people still amazes me; I was currently being dazzled by him. He rested his ice cold hand on the hollow of my neck and he pressed his lips gently against my forehead, sending chills down my back. As he kissed my forehead, I could feel him smile against my skin. He obviously felt the same way about me like I felt about him.

"My sweet Bella..." His musical voice whispered gently. I smiled as I pressed a kiss against his perfect jaw line and I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad you're here Edward." I truthfully told him as I inhaled his scent that I loved. I heard him stifle a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asked, eyeing the large cast that took up my leg. I looked down at it too and I sighed. I couldn't lie; it was bothering me and I was ready to rip it off my leg. As much as I didn't want Edward to blame himself for what happened that night at the ballet studio, but I knew I had to be honest with him.

"It's bothering me. I hate not being able to scratch my leg when it gets itchy and I hate trying to get my clothes on over this cast." I admitted, hoping my honesty wouldn't upset Edward and cause him to blame himself. It was hard to tell what emotion was in his eyes; it was almost blank. He placed a cold hand on my knee above the cast and he stifled a laugh.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Alice says it's going to come off in two weeks. You don't have to wait much longer Bella." Edward stated, trying to lighten things up. I knew that he secretly hated himself more for what James did to me. No matter how much I tried to convince him or tell him how he saved my life, he would not give in; he wouldn't stop blaming himself. It was almost heartbreaking to see him like this.

"Edward, I'm tired of trying to convince you it wasn't your fault. Please just say it wasn't your fault." I almost pleaded. Edward sighed loudly and he shook his head.

"I can't Bella. It was my fault. I let you get hurt; I knew better than to leave you." Edward said with agony in his eyes and voice. I shook my head and I took both his ice cold hands in my warm ones. I couldn't let him go through forever with this unnecessary guilt.

"Edward, please. Don't do this anymore. The only way it could be your fault would be if you were the one who broke my leg. It would be your fault if you tried to kill me. But you saved me. I'm alive because of you." I told him truthfully and lovingly. Edward just stared into my dark brown eyes and said nothing. It was like he was rethinking his thoughts and my statement. Maybe; I wasn't a mind-reader like him. He lifted both our hands and he placed a feather light kiss on my hands.

"I won't push it any further tonight Bells. But it doesn't change my mind." Edward softly told me. I offered a weak smile; that was all I found myself being able to do. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile as he picked me up ever so gently and made me lay down on my bed, my broken leg hanging off the edge of the bed. He crawled in next to me and he wrapped his ice cold arms around my body and he held me close to his iron grip. I smiled against his chest when I felt his lips press up against the top of my head. He sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Edward asked. I smiled at that. For some odd reason, Edward was unable to read my mind when he could read the minds of others around us. He would be able to tell if the person was thinking of money, sex…cats. But he never knew what would be running through my head. Even though he was the one who could read minds, I was almost certain that there was something wrong with me. I always wondered how he couldn't read my mind when I had endless thoughts that often ran through my head.

"I was thinking about now, and every time I wanted to say I love you." I whispered loud enough so he could hear me. I could feel Edward looking down at me and I hoped that he couldn't see that I was blushing. If Emmett were there, he would've laughed and made fun of my blushing. Edward smiled recklessly as he pressed a kiss gently on my forehead.

"You are everything I never knew I wanted." Edward lovingly told me. I moved myself in closer to his body and I inhaled his breathtaking scent. His scent was such a beautiful suffocation.

"Edward, I don't say I love you so I can hear it back; I say it so you won't ever forget. No matter what you are to the rest of the world, you're everything to me. One time when Jessica and I went out to the movies, she asked me, 'do you think it's possible to love a person forever?' At first I didn't know what to say. I never took the time to stop and think of such a thing. But then I thought at you. And I knew it was true. So I simply replied, 'Forever isn't long enough'. I love you Edward Cullen…don't ever think I don't and don't even forget that I do." I promised Edward, the compassion and honesty I had in my voice was impressively shocking to me. Edward seemed to be almost as impressed with my devoted words as I was. He lifted a hand and he let his fingertips trail down my cheek, causing shivers to run down my spine. That was the effect I had from Edward's gentle touches.

"You mean everything to me Bella. You make me smile for no reason what so ever, you make me laugh at the most unfunny things, but most of all you make me love you when I shouldn't love you. We're both risking it all just being here together tonight." Edward said but he smiled his crooked smile as he pulled me closer to him.

"I will fight to the death to be with you. I will not stop loving you until I am just like you." I fiercely told him. Edward sighed. He was very against turning me into a vampire. He didn't want me to miss out on being a human, like doing the most irrational things like going to prom. As if I would do that in any human life!

"Bella…" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Edward, I want to be like you. I want to be with you. Forever. Nothing in my human life will be able to give me that." I said, my eyes staring deep into his topaz ones. Edward didn't say anything; he just stared into my dark brown eyes. And before I even knew it, his lips were crashing on top of mine. I felt his mouth come down onto mine and I felt his kiss melt away every argument about changing me. I caught onto the kiss quickly and I placed my arms on his broad shoulders and his stone cold hands cupped both of my cheeks. Kissing him was like standing on the edge of the world. It was like all my best memories rolled into one. A taste that became a necessity. A song I couldn't live without. The sun on my skin. Whoever said, 'A kiss is just a kiss', never kissed Edward. When he released my lips from his wonderfully shaped lips, he smiled and he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"We'll talk about this another time. It's getting late now. You should get some sleep. I'm going to be right here when you wake up. Sleep my Bella." Edward whispered gently to me. I wanted to fight back, but I could feel my eyes grow heavy. I yawned and I slowly closed my eyes.

"I love you." I told him. I felt a cold pair of lips press against my jaw line and I smiled at the touch.

"I love you too." Edward whispered back to me. I cuddled closer into his chest and I could hear him humming my lullaby. As I fell asleep in his arms while he sang to me, I couldn't help but smile as I rested. I hoped I would talk in my sleep so he could hear me talk about how much I loved him and how much I needed and craved him. I couldn't help but realize how flawless he was as he held me with such care and devotion. There was no correction to anything he ever did. And that really made me feel lucky.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay so I am expecting reviews for this story and that you will be voting on my poll. I'd like to know which story everyone would like me to write next! Thanks guys! I love you =)**

**Alanna xo**


End file.
